imperiaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Moons of Ea
The Moons of Ea are six celestial objects that orbit the gas giant 'Ea VI. '''The Ea system can be seen from Imperia quite easily, and legends portend that an astrological myth once stemmed from that area of the night sky. So early Emperian space pioneers named the ore rich Moons after this myth. The name has since stood the test of time and now home to the headquarters of the VII Legion, the Star Lancers. Planetary Summary *Name: Moons of Ea; Ea's Tear, Sisil, Ea's Pearl, Ea-A, Ea-B, Ea-C *Astral Provinciales: Temporal *Sector: Odican *Sub-Sector: Ennic Stars *System: Ea System *Population: Legion Staff *Affiliation: The Emperian Empire *Class: N/A *Economic Class: N/A *Satellites: N/A Pre-Imperial History The Moons of Ea allegedly were once the focal point of a myth that an ancient Princess named Ea seeking to escape some horrific fate fled the mortal plane for the void. Ancient Emperians naming the star they saw in the night sky after her, and as early explorers left Imperia they inevitably landed upon the Moons. Naming them after the myth and valuing them for the rich ores they produced. It is not known specifically when the Moons were first reached by early explorers, only that it was fairly quick after discovering Slipspace. So well over 100,000 Imperian years before the rise of The Emperian Empire by conservative estimates. Little evidence remains of any activity or mining on the Moons prior to them being folded under the Imperial yoke in 40IC. Only bits of metal machinery preserved under the dust bellowing across the Moon Ea-B having survived. Even then the surviving pieces are so far gone it cannot be determined what their exact purpose entailed. It is widely theorized that no permanent facility was ever constructed on any of the Moons or in the system itself, with Imperial Academics allowed to survey the system cannot find anything to the contrary. Imperial Era The Moons were discovered by Exploration Group 1077 consisting of several civilian ships and a pair of Imperial Navy frigates. The Exploration Group was one of hundreds sent out to explore, rediscover, chart, and survey new systems for the Empire. The 1077 entered the system on 15.2.40IC to a lifeless group of planetoids and gas giants orbiting a white dwarf star. The system itself was charted as D-77/40-1077-4D. The initial surveys having turned up nothing but ore rich Moons orbiting a gas giant and the Slipspace beacon was dropped accordingly. To await an Imperial retrieval when the Moons would be opened up for mining operations. The 1077 would depart the system on 11.3.40IC without a second thought. The beacon would be later picked up by an Imperial Navy corvette supervising the set up of a mining operation. A facility would be set up and mining operations began on the Moon Sisil by 2.7.40IC. By 53IC the system was an almost forgotten backwater due to its remote location and not near any main trade route. Mining operations eventually ceased altogether by 90 IC and the system abandoned. It was not until 207IC when the VII Legion scout ship ''Ultrox made an emergency Slipspace exit after sustaining heavy damage during the Battle of Formos Beta. The Ultrox ''had been trying to reach the Imperial Naval station in the Quitairn System located six light years away when its Slipspace Core ruptured. Nearly destroying the ship and vaporizing its crew in the process. The Core had managed to be jettisoned into space before it went critical, but the state of the vessel was so bad having lost its back up drive in the Battle, it was stranded. The ''Ultrox ''would be stranded in space for seven months and eight days when the VII Legion Assault Frigate ''Roaring Skies entered the system, having been searching for the lost ship since it failed to communicate its whereabouts or reach its destination. By then, however, the crew of the Ultrox had descended onto the Moons and managed to dig up some parts of ancient machinery determined to be of Emperian origin. The commander of the Roaring Skies, Lance-Brother Iren, made a full report of these findings once both ships had made it to Quitairn. The next year the VII Legion chosen this location as their base of operations. The security of its remote location, rich mineral resources, and general lack of public knowledge made it a very strategic vantage point. Especially since the VIIth Legion was involved in many conflicts in the surrounding regions well into the 6th Century of the Imperial Calendar. Currently the main Legion base is on Ea's Pearl, the Moon named for its color, with training grounds on Ea-C and Sisil while the Legion keeps its main Fleet yards orbiting Ea's Tear. Ea-B is considered off limits while Ea-A is used for weapons testing and advanced war games.